The Dead of Night
I was playing Fortnite, and my mom said I could finally buy some V-Bucks! I was so excited! I bought twenty USD worth of v-bucks and wondered what I should buy. I thought the Raven skin looked cool so I decided to buy the Raven! I also bought some emotes, so I could dance and make people laugh. As I was playing, every time I would get a kill, the Raven's eyes would get steadily more red, but it looked pretty cool so I ignored it. One round I actually won! But when I checked my emotes to dance, I noticed a new one, it was called, "Annihilate". Out of curiosity, I clicked on it. Curiosity killed the cat ;) It was mortifying. The raven used the pickaxe it had and threw it into the air, and it held out it's hand. The pickaxe landed on the hand with the part used to mine rock, pulling the hand down and tearing it off. Now the raven only had one hand, but then I got sent back to the lobby. After that, I didn't want to use the Raven anymore, So I went to the item shop to buy a new skin, but instead I got teleported to the waiting island without clicking, "Start Match". I was then teleported to the battle bus, and I skydived down for somewhere to get loot. But the the Raven starts acting on it's own terms. It saw someone and starts sneaking up behind him. The players turn around and sees the raven, so he shoots. But he missed, so the Raven threw the hand he chopped off before at the player. The player looked at it and his face turned a pale green, and he puked at the sight of that hand. He lied lifelessly on the floor and then he faded away, but not in a Fortnite death fade, just, faded. The Raven then used what i assume was annihilate again, this time splitting a crack in the Fortnite island. I then heard a great rumbling out in the street, I go to my window to see what was happening, and there was a huge crack forming! Out of it come a huge beam of light, and around 50 ravens. The raven all flew full speed into my window, in the process scaring the living daylights out of me, and killing the birds as well. The Fire Department was called, and they tried to get rid of this huge beam of light and heat, but they were not successful. They battled it until the evening, and then it just went back down into the crack. The fire fighters called it a day and told the police to monitor it and went home. I then went to bed, but there was this bird pecking at my window, I could hear it. Then I saw a pair of glowing eyes, kinda purple. They got closer, and closer, until it's eyes started to get red, and it stood up. It said, "Annihilate." and it struck me with something. It left me with a life threatening wound, I later found out I was struck with a pickaxe. What was that thing trying to kill me? Will I ever know? Wait, what are those purple things over there?!?!?! Category:Fortnite Category:Finished Category:Plot Twists Category:Medium-Short Category:Pictures Category:Non-Cliched Category:PoTM